


Weehawken. Dawn. Guns Drawn.

by FakeLaughter



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Hamilton - Freeform, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeLaughter/pseuds/FakeLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Aaron's final duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weehawken. Dawn. Guns Drawn.

***July 11, 1804, Weehawken, the break of dawn.***

Burr: Mornung Hami-OH MY GOD HAMILTON WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS!!!

Hamilton: What, you wrote...I thought...

*Burr covers his face and averts his eyes.*  
Burr: OH MY GOD HAMILTON WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Hamilton: WHAT!!! You said 'guns drawn' so I thought you meant -

Burr: I DIDN'T MEAN YOUR PENI...NEVER MIND, PUT SOME PANTS ON AND GET YOUR PISTOL!!!!

Hamilton: What pistol? What pants? You mean...no angry hate sex?!

Burr: oh. My. God.  
*Burr shoots Hamilton to death.*

**Author's Note:**

> Problem?


End file.
